falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
March to Alhama de Granada
We were thinking that it was going to be a Winter war. Three months ... five to the maximum thing. We us do not wait for this resistance. March to Alhama of Granada (also known seize the Granada Campaign) was to military campaign of the Raider War conducted through Granada from 1 February 2108 until 18 December. 2109, by General Arturo Reverte of the Malagka Army. The campaign began with Reverte's troops leaving the captured city of Velez-Malaga wine on February 1 of 2108 and ended with the captures of the Alhama de Granada on December 18 of 2109. The Raider forces followed to " Trench warfare " The trench warfare gave to the Raiders an advantage because they dug his trenches more deeply than the allied forces that gave to them a better line of vision for the war.. The operation broke the back of the Fortaleza and helped lead to its temporary employee surrender. Background. Commanders. Supervised by the Army of Malagka there was situated the veteran General Reverte, who was directing the troops with the ferocity and discipline of before the Great war. Supervised by the troops between Velez-Malaga wine and Alhama of Granada it was the Warboss Helena "Archangel." A leader Raider arisen after the Great War who was standing out for being She is highly intelligent, an extraordinary driver, to veteran in wasteland survival, and is an exceptionally talented warrior.Military situation. Opposing forces During the first months of combat, the army Raider seemingly they were not prepared in spite of the numerous warnings of diverse sources. About beginning direct combat against professional forces as those of Malagka. They suffered very much hurt in the field due to mediocre officials, partial mobilization and an incomplete reorganization. The hurried creation of the forces previous to the war and the excessive promotion of inexpert officials (due to the officials' elimination experienced by the internal fights) they favored Malagka in combat. Battles of the March to Alhama de Granada. 'First phase: 1–17 February 2108' After the victory of Velez-Malaga wine, the Warlord Juan "Butcher" gave the remains of his army to his deputy Arcangel. Which gave orders of which the whole infrastructure of transport (roads, rails, bridges and etc) was destroyed by the aim to impede the advance of the enemy troops. Apart there was warned that the units in retreat will be executed if they have not received orders of retreat on the part of any Champion. Such tactics did that the first phase of the march was a guerrilla war where the units of raiders were in his fort with tactics of Throbbing and running. Malagka's advance was rapid in this phase compared with other phases due to the fact that the raiders were acting taken mas for the fear that for the anger and scarcely they were equipped. About February 17, the army of Malagka had reached but in this space of time Archangel had managed to establish the defensive lines. 'Second phase: February–July 2108' When Malagka's workforce took the village of Viñuela, did not expect to be observed a line of trenches and worthy barbed wires of an image of the first world war. Even one saw as the raiders there were throwing which dogs of war to groups of supermutants armed with light weapon as RPK, AK-74 enclosedly some miniguns. That one was the first contact with the supermutants, a vine-stock of the FEV that West tek lost in a ship that I end up by sinking on the coasts of the Peninsula and for years giving birth to what serian the Supermutants. Brutal Mas but simultaneously intelligent that his American congéneres. The loads of the Supermutants were devastating being necessary to spread out squadrons with power armor to stop and to attack them in equality of conditions. Besides that the prisoners Supermutantes were scanty and the majority they were finishing killing itself to blows against any surface or they were executed before they were murdering to soldier 'Third phase: July–November 2108' At the beginning of July, the units of Malagka's assault managed to advance and to take the line of trenches bringing down hundreds of raiders that fanatically defended. After taking the positions, the soldiers decided to follow the game of the Raiders constructing his own trenches. In the course of the days the lines of trenches would start spreading. These first ditches excavated to hand would be improved constant, managing to be the most permanent base of a position of the first line. Under the protection of the darkness, the equipments of barbed wire extended bobbins forehead the trench to prevent that the enemy patrols or groups of assault were obtaining an easy access. Later the equipments of heavy weapon they would locate and entrench. In spite of the methodical excavation of the Legionaries, the enemy did not attack. Fixing under the continuous bombardment the enemy stuck to his bunkers and lines of defense, offering few fight except the snipers' occasional shots and to harass under fire of mortar. Whereas the Legionaries were digging and reinforcing his trenches, the army raider was occupying the opposite prepared positions, parallel to the imperial works, looking across the emptiness of the land of nobody, where none of the parts was risking. The lines of defense were formidable, made in order that the enemy was sheltering to be protected from the artillery. All his positions were protected by traps for antitank tanks and barbed wire, as well as ditches and minefields. The following line of trenches raider was located in Alcaucín's town to four kilometres of the previous one. 'Fifth phase: November–April 2108-2109' During the course of two months, companies of mercenary Supermutants attacked in big waves. It was not hoping that the first big wave was doing many progresses, but if to attack with strong polls of infantry to find weak points in the enemy lines. The second big wave led by Grenadiers' units, would strike the weak points strongly, gaining a bridgehead in the lines of defense and supporting it up to the second big wave, when the third big wave they would exceed and extend the gap. All this under an incredible fire of artillery raider using dozens BM-21 Grad that that would soften the enemy for the next assault. The implacable weapon of the raiders turned the land of nobody and the enemy positions after them into a lunar landscape. The tempo of the devastating deployment of power of fire struck the enemy day and night. It seemed that when the assault was taking place there would be nothing that was intervening in the way. As one, the first squadrons raised the scales on having finished the bombardment, appeared over the parapet and moved towards ahead, avoiding his own layings to form lines of dark and curved figures that were advancing across the craters of the land of nobody. But in spite of the ferocity of the great bombardments of the enemies they had survived, hidden in the deep of his underground personal refuges. When the bombardment stopped, Malagka's squadrons were thrown to his defenses. After advancing more than two hundred meters, the enemy cannons opened fire. Even when the missiles exploded between the rows of the first raiders, the assailants, determined and firm, they followed his advance with a methodical step. And this way they died, reaped by the enemy fire, while they were walking towards a merciless hurricane of enemy fire. To add to the misery of the Soldiers of Fortaleza, the enemy identified artillery began to throw his missiles, illuminating the land of nobody with explosions, columns of flames and baths of land between the attackers' lines. The bodies were thrown by the airs as wrists of rag by the impacts of the ogives. But even this way the lines of advance did not fail, since they advanced, walking always towards the storm of fire. As the intensity of the fire grew, some squadrons began body to land, fighting in the craters of the impacts, only in order that more enemy artillery was landing between them. The officials urged to his squads to continuing, only to be reaped in turn. Of return in the trenches the squadrons that would happen to them were meeting, while the ogives and the bullets were whistling above, penetrating the bayonets and waiting for his shift to load towards the maelstrom. To everything long of the line, both decrees sank even more in the land. Systematicly, a labyrinth of trenches spread over the field. It seemed that none of the parts it was gliding to move for a long time. For weeks the stagnation supported every side firmly in his position, with the sentries looking across the desolation of the land of nobody at the enemy positions. In spite of the situation of stagnation every unit still would have to take his shift in the patrullaje and assault of the enemy lines. Night operations for land of nobody to find patrols identifying or putting minefields, or identifying gaps in the wire for a later incursion that to exploit. Incursions to take prisoners in the enemy trenches were common. Even the Supermutants contributed his paper as units cazacabezas attracting wild beasts mutants to the battle as Bears, Ghouls inclusive once managed to attract to flocks of Bloody Spawn , a Titanic bats of the size of a black bear capable of squashing a soldier in power armor. 'Fourth phase: April–December 2109' With the winter end, the commanders of both decrees initiated the definitive operations of assault. Gibraltar I transform his infantry weighed in power armor, in units of Air Cavalry. The vision of the helicopters Huey overflying the trenches raiders and bombarding them with incendiary ammunition or opening without landing, you square of power armor that were acting as squadrons of the death. Such actions allowed that the Legion should advance and taking the trenches to a progressive pace. At the end of December, the point of Trench warfare was broken and a sure advance was up to Alhama of Granada 'Sixth phase: 1-18 December 2109.' On having come to the suburbs of Alhama's city, a fight between the tanks raiders and the allies I initiate. The tanks of Malagka octuvieron an initial advantage but when the combat I take to him point blank descubrio that the Raiders without constructed Assault gun knowing it habian. Thankfully the Infantry with rocket launcher I manage to destroy them. As the city began to be attacked the allies became absorbed in violent urban combats with the defenders raiders, in that it was necessary to use howitzers and artillery weighed against buildings of all kinds. For your part, the defenders were attacking the allies with grenades and RPGs from roofs and basements; to offset it the officials resorted to the machine guns destined to sweep the windows and doors of the buildings, as well as to the assaults with rockets on the roofs of the highest buildings, where they could not aim at the cannons of the tanks. The Allies also refused the tactics of advancing for the streets, which, for his extent, were exposing assaults and ambushes. For this motive they developed technologies of combat in closed spaces: by means of grenades or captured Panzerfaust, they were breaking walls of the real estate to advance from a building to other one, avoiding the streets. About December 16, the units allied already were facing to the last defenses, but the arrival of an aircraft of the raiders, I motivate to the defenders but an intense bombardment on the city provoke that the defenders were losing small mulberry tree that they were preserving and were finishing giving up itself, being directed for same Helena "Archangel" Aftermath Category:Battles Category:Events